


New Uncle

by ChanKinkFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanKinkFan/pseuds/ChanKinkFan
Summary: Petunia Evans has raised her nephew by herself for years. Now a chance encounter with someone might bring a new man into her life. But what if it's not her he's really interested in, but instead her nephew?





	1. Meeting Vernon Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains sexual situations with a character under 10 years old (Harry is 7 when things start). So if you don't like this, don't proceed.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Petunia Evans was getting ready to do her weekly shopping. She was a tall, thin, homely woman that had been single for over five years. Hurriedly Petunia put on a little makeup and fixed her dark hair, before walking to the smallest room in the apartment to bang on the door.

“Harry! We’re going grocery shopping! Be ready in five minutes or you get no dinner,” the homely woman loudly shouted. 

Inside the bedroom, a little boy named Harry quickly threw on a pair of worn out sneakers. He quickly ran to the living room where his aunt was impatiently waiting for him without saying anything.

“Finally,” the woman grumbled and roughly grabbed her nephews arm while dragging him out of the small apartment.

________________________________________________

Once in the store, Petunia pulled out her grocery list and grabbed a basket. Not wanting to carry everything, the woman shoved the basket into little Harry’s arms. At least the boy can be useful here, she thought. The woman proceeded to push her nephew in front of her to keep him moving, she hated his lagging.

“Boy, go get me a gallon of milk and make it fast. I don’t want to waste time with you here. It’s because of you I haven’t met a decent man and I can’t afford to drive more men away because they think I’m a single mother. Now hurry up,” the woman yelled and pushed the boy out of her way while walking towards the fruit section.

Once she reached what she was looking for, Petunia headed towards the apples first. She grabbed a few and inspected them. The apples weren’t the freshest but her nephew could handle a few bruised apples. Distractedly, Petunia turned around to seek out the strawberries next but accidentally bumped into someone.

“Excuse yo….” Petunia angrily started before noticing the man she had bumped into.

The man was an inch or two shorter than her with light brown hair and a nicely trimmed beard and moustache. He looked to be in his mid thirties and from what she noticed, he wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. He was wearing a dark blue suit with black slacks and a tie, that spoke of having a good job. Petunia wouldn’t call him handsome, what with him having a slight belly, but at 30 years of age she wasn’t really picky about potential dates.

“Oh I’m so sorry sir, I didn’t really see you there,” Petunia sweetly said.

“It’s fine, no harm done,” the man gruffly replied while reaching around the woman for a few apples.

“It was my mistake. Please let me make it up to you,” Petunia said while smiling and batting her eyelashes at the man.

The stranger knew the woman was trying to get his attention with her overly obvious and fake flirting but she wasn’t really his type. He could spot a desperate woman a mile away and this woman reeked of it. He knew he wasn’t attractive and he had seen how she looked at his suit. She thought he was a desperate business man that could take care of her and in all honesty, he didn’t want to be tied down anytime soon. Especially not to this horse like woman.

“I’m Petunia by the way. Petunia Evans, I would…..”

“Miss, I’m really in a hurry so….” The man started when he heard a small voice.

“Auntie, I got the milk,” young Harry said out of breath, while dragging the gallon behind him.

Turning around, the man couldn’t help but smile. The boy was absolutely lovely. With his jewel like green eyes and messy black hair, the stranger couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful boy. For him, he could put up with the homely woman.

Opposite the man, Petunia’s face turned red from anger and tightened her fists at her nephew’s voice. That boy just had to ruin her chance with the man she was trying to get to know. He always ruined things! Before she could say anything though, the stranger spoke. 

“Who’s this cute little fellow,” he said while smiling at the boy and kneeling to shake his hand.

Harry bashfully smiled at the man but didn’t speak or approach him.

Petunia, seeing her opportunity to continue chatting with the stranger, went to stand behind Harry and set her hands on his shoulders.

“This is my nephew Harry. I’ve raised him since he was a baby. Harry why don’t you say hello to the nice man.”

Harry shyly approached the man to shake his hand and softly said, “hello. I’m Harry.”

The man smiled and replied, “nice to meet you Harry. I’m Vernon Dursley.”

Petunia was ecstatic. It was so rare to find a man that liked children and here she was lucky enough to bump into one. Maybe the boy was finally useful for something.

Unbeknownst to her, Vernon Dursley loved children. He was especially fond of little boys and little Harry was just the type of boy Vernon adored.


	2. Date Night

For the next few weeks Vernon and Petunia went on multiple dates. Vernon, in all honesty, just tolerated Petunia. He had dated a few women before her and none were as dull and judgmental as Petunia Evans. The woman did nothing but talk about and criticize people she knew. She could go on and on about what she thought was wrong with the women in her office or even just the women walking by. And for such a homely woman, Petunia sure thought highly of herself.

He would put up with her though, if only for a chance to get closer to the woman’s adorable nephew. How that angelic boy could be related to such a horrid woman, Vernon didn’t know. All he knew was that the moment he laid eyes on little Harry, Vernon was going to somehow have the boy.

Vernon could admit that he might be a sick man. Ever since he was a teenager he could remember being attracted to young boys. As a teen, he thought it was just his hormones acting crazy when he would find himself looking at his buddy’s little brother instead of the girls everyone else was checking out.

Over the years he realized that it wasn’t hormones. He knew it was wrong but couldn’t help wanting to touch someone like Harry. Never had he acted on those feelings though. But something about Petunia’s nephew made him want to cross that line. He NEEDED to live out his dirty fantasies with the boy, and if it was up to him, it wouldn’t be just once. 

That’s why he was excited about that night’s date. After a month of dating Petunia, she had finally invited him over for dinner. He expected Harry to be there and he couldn’t wait to see the cute kid again.

________________________________________________

Vernon arrived at Petunia’s apartment and knocked on door. He could hear Petunia yelling at Harry and frowned. It seemed like the woman was always angry with the boy for no good reason. Even when he didn’t see them together, the woman was complaining about the boy.

Before he could wonder about it more, Petunia was opening the door and greeting him with a passionate kiss. After separating, Petunia invited the man in and showed him into the living room where Harry was patiently sitting on the couch swinging his legs.

Seeing Harry, Vernon smiled and went over to the boy. “Hey kid, how are you?”

“I’m good Mr. Vernon,” Harry answered shyly while timidly smiling at the man.

Vernon wanted to groan. The boy made him want to forget about waiting and just take him right there and then. Screw Petunia. Unfortunately, even Vernon knew it was too soon and he wanted to train Harry to enjoy everything they did together.

Petunia looked on with a smile. Finally she met a man that wasn’t scared off by the brat. She could tell Vernon liked kids and maybe now that meant she’d finally get married. Vernon would make a great uncle for the boy.

“Oh sorry Tuney, I forgot these are for you,” Vernon said nonchalantly while handing the woman a small bouquet of flowers. It was the cheapest bouquet he could find that still looked decent.

“Oh Vernon, you shouldn’t have. They’re lovely,” she exclaimed happily.

“And this is for you,” Vernon continued while ignoring Petunia’s thanks and handing Harry a small box of chocolates.

Petunia looked on enviously. She was happy that Vernon got on well with the boy but all his gifts should be for her, not the brat. Angrily, she walked out the room to the kitchen so Vernon didn’t see her face. She didn’t want him to know how much the boy burdened her so early in their relationship.

Seeing Petunia walk to the other room, Vernon got up and moved to sit next to Harry.

“Harry, these are special chocolates. These chocolates are from another country and are given when you really like someone in hopes of becoming really close to that person.”

“Really?” Harry asked in awe and holding the box of chocolates close to his chest.

“Yes really. So I want you to really enjoy and cherish these. Every time you put one of these in your mouth, I want you to remember me.”

Harry smiled and hurriedly hugged Vernon while thanking him over and over.

Vernon relished in the feeling of the boy against him. He couldn’t help squeezing the boy a little harder and kissing the boy’s cheek.

Harry sighed contentedly. No one had ever hugged or kissed him before. He knew his aunt didn’t love him so for this new man to care for him and give him a gift meant so much to him.

“Dinners ready,” Petunia yelled out to them, breaking their moment.

________________________________________________

Dinner went without a hitch. The couple chatted and got to know each other more than they already did. Vernon got to know little Harry as well. He found out Harry loved school and that his favorite subject was art.

He found out Harry loved dragons and wished to one day get a puppy. He also started to notice that Petunia didn’t treat Harry as family should be treated. He saw how the woman looked at Harry every time he engaged the boy in conversation or smiled at him. He heard her not too subtle threats to the boy whenever he got overly excited about something as well.

Her treatment of Harry was really aggravating him. Why would anyone treat such a sweet boy like Harry so badly? He promised himself that her treatment of Harry would change once they married. Because he did plan on marrying Petunia. That would guarantee having Harry constantly nearby, which would make having the boy easier.

At the end of the date, Vernon kissed Petunia goodbye and walked out the door of the apartment. Before he got far though, the door opened again. Turning around, Vernon saw it was Harry. Quickly, the man kneeled down to the boy’s level.

“Something wrong Harry?” Vernon asked while pulling the boy into his arms.

Harry put his small arms around Vernon’s neck and whispered, “I just wanted to say bye to you before you left.”

Smiling at the endearing boy, Vernon pulled him closer and hugged him harder. 

“That’s very sweet Harry. I’ll be back soon and then I can play with you again ok? Now go back inside before your aunt gets angry at you.”

Nodding his head, Harry leaned in to kiss Vernon’s cheek but missed. Guessing at what the boy was going to do, Vernon couldn’t help but turn his head slightly so that the boy’s lips landed on his. He relished in the softness of the boy’s pouty lips for a second before pulling back and smiling at the boy’s surprised look.

Harry giggled as if he had done something really naughty and ran back inside with a final wave back at Vernon.

Laughing lightly at the boy’s cute reaction, Vernon headed home to start planning. That boy would be his and he couldn’t wait for that day to come.


	3. Birthday Boy

For the following months Vernon’s life became a routine. He would work 8am to 5pm Monday through Friday and then he would ask Petunia on two or three dates a week, at least one of which he would get to see Harry. On those days he would put up with the woman’s annoying chatter and overly loud laughter just to be able to get a good night kiss from the boy’s sweet lips. 

Of course, Petunia didn’t know that part. She wasn’t aware that every time he spent time at her apartment, the evening not only ended with a kiss from her but one from her nephew as well. The little boy would sneak out of the apartment just to say goodnight to Vernon and peck him on the lips before giggling and going back inside. Petunia would be raving mad if she knew that that was what Vernon looked forward to the most on those dates.

It was on one of his “Harry” days, that he noticed the boy was especially happy and wondered why. When he asked, it was Petunia that answered.

“Oh, Harry is just excited because it’s his birthday this weekend. I’m planning on having a small party for him with some of the neighboring kids if you would like to join us,” she said with an overly fake smile on her face. She was only doing this to keep up the pretense of being a good aunt and hopefully to look better in Vernon’s eyes.

“Sure, I’ll be here. Can’t miss Harry’s birthday can I,” he jokingly said to the boy. Harry smiled brightly and shook his head.

Petunia glowered at her nephew. She hated being ignored for the brat. But she would put up with it if it meant finally snagging a husband.

“How old will you be Harry?”

“Seven, Mr. Vernon,” the little boy responded happily and excitedly.

“Wow, big boy now. What would you like for your birthday kid?”

Harry giggled at being called a big boy but paused when asked about a gift. Shyly the boy looked at Vernon and then at his aunt. Petunia rolled her eyes at him and decided to go to the bathroom so she didn’t have to hear his list of wishes. The boy didn’t need spoiling but if Vernon wanted to get the brat something, she wanted no part in it.

Noticing Harry’s hesitation and Petunia’s exit, Vernon moved to sit next to the boy and patted his lap. He knew he shouldn’t tempt himself but he wanted to get Harry a nice gift so he would bear a little temptation.

Harry hesitantly crawled onto the man’s lap and leaned against him. He sighed in contentment. No one had been as nice and affectionate to him as Mr. Vernon was and he loved it.

“Why don’t you tell me now that your aunt is gone, what you want for your birthday,” Vernon whispered to Harry.

The young boy thought about it and responded, “I don’t know. I’ve never gotten a present before so anything would be good.”

Vernon froze at Harry’s words. Had that horrid woman never given the boy a gift before? He knew she faked her affection for Harry but to deprive him of gifts? He couldn’t believe she would treat this angel like that!

“Mr. Vernon?”

Snapping out of his anger, Vernon smiled down at Harry and said, “don’t worry Harry, I’ll get you the best gift. You just wait and see.”

Harry beamed at him and excitedly turned around and wrapped his little arms around the man’s neck. Vernon smiled and hugged the boy back. God how cute was this kid. He was sweet and so ready to give affection. He could feel himself harden just from the boy’s small, soft body against him. He needed to really start planning on how he was going to get closer to Harry.

________________________________________________

The day of the party came and Vernon was excited. His plan to get to Harry started today and he knew he’d be one step closer to having the boy writhing under him. He couldn’t wait.

Vernon arrived at Petunia’s apartment an hour late and knocked on the door.

“Verny! I’m so glad you could make it! Come in,” Petunia said and greeted him with a kiss.

Vernon stiffly kissed her back but smiled afterwards and handed her a flower bouquet.

“Thank you so much hunny. Come in, come in. everyone is in the living room playing and mingling. Let me introduce you to everyone.”

Vernon cringed but followed after her. Once there, he noticed about a dozen people and seven or eight children. He spotted Harry laughing and playing with two other little boys and decided to greet him before Petunia dragged him off to show him off like a prized horse.

“Hey Harry.”

“Mr. Vernon! You came,” yelled Harry and ran to hug the man.

“Of course I did. I couldn’t miss my favorite person’s birthday now could I,” teased Vernon while picking Harry up to hug him.

Harry giggled and responded no.

“I have a present for you Harry, but it’s a surprise for later ok?”

The boy nodded happily and ran back to his friends once Vernon set him back down. Vernon took a deep breath and headed back to Petunia’s side. This was going to be a long afternoon.

________________________________________________

The party was winding down now and only a handful of people were still there. Most of the men had left, leaving Vernon alone with about 4 women besides Petunia and 3 kids.

Vernon decided now was the time to start his plan. Clinking his spoon on his glass to get everyone’s attention, he took a deep breath and gathered his nerves.

“Good evening everyone. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for coming to celebrate Harry’s birthday. I know I’m not really in a position to take charge here but I would like to remedy that right now.”

He could see Petunia’s eyes widen and get excited from anticipation.

“Petunia, I know we’ve only been dating for six months now but I know I want you and Harry to be mine. You have brought something truly special into my life and I know I never want to lose that. So will you marry me?”

He pulled out a ring box and handed it to her. Petunia opened the box and squealed.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes. Of course I will,” she screamed and hugged him before she proceeded to show her ring off.

Vernon took this moment to sneak away with Harry to the boy’s bedroom. Once in there, he closed and locked the door. He then sat on Harry’s bed and picked the boy up to sit on his lap.

“So Harry, did you understand what happened out there just now?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically while smiling brightly.

“You’re going to be my aunt’s husband and we’re all going to live together now!”

Vernon laughed a little at the boy’s answer.

“Are you ok with that?”

“Oh yes! I’m very happy you’ll always be with me now,” Harry admitted bashfully.

Vernon grinned and squeezed the boy a little tighter.

“Me too, Harry. Oh, that reminds me. Here are your birthday gifts,” Vernon says while getting up to grab two wrapped items from under Harry’s bed where he had hidden the gifts earlier and handing them to the boy. He then sat back down on the bed again.

Harry held the gifts and just looked at them in aww. Slowly and carefully, Harry unwrapped the biggest gift first. Once he finished, he smiled excitedly. In a box were three children’s movies; Sword in the Stone, Pete’s Dragon, and The Black Cauldron.

“Thank you! Will you watch them with me?”

“Of course. Now open the other one.”

Harry nodded and started on the second gift. It was much smaller so it was easier to unwrap. Inside was a box similar to the one his aunt had received so Harry opened it slowly. Inside was a chain with a ring on it.

Curiously, Harry pulled it out and closely inspected it. He was confused. What did this ring mean? The boy looked up questioningly at the man for an answer.

“Harry, this is a ring similar to the one I gave your aunt. It’s to show how much I love you. Now yours is more special because it used to belong to my mother. I’m giving it to you to show you that I love you more than anyone else. Even more than your aunt. It doesn’t fit you right now but when you’re older you can wear it. For now, don’t let your aunt see it because she will be jealous and want to steal it.”

When Vernon finished explaining, he could see Harry getting teary eyed. Harry couldn’t believe it. He had never had anyone say they loved him. Much less loved him more than anyone else. He squeezed the necklace and ring to his chest and smiled softly. This was the best gift anyone had ever given him.

Unable to control himself anymore, Harry jumped up and hugged Vernon. He then pecked the man multiple times on the lips and said thank you. Vernon knew he wanted a little more from the boy today and had come prepared.

“You know Harry, you’re a big boy now and big boys kiss differently. Do you want me to teach you how big boys kiss?”

“Yes Mr. Vernon. Teach me,” Harry replied excitedly.

Vernon groaned at the boy’s innocent request. He knew it was risky with so many people still in the apartment but by gods he desperately wanted a taste of Harry.

Slowly he lowered his lips to the boy’s and gently massaged them together. He then swiped his tongue across Harry’s cute little lips. The boy gasped in surprise, giving Vernon the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Slowly he mapped the boy’s mouth. Harry moaned from the new feelings Vernon was causing with his kiss. Wanting more, Harry wrapped his arms around Vernon’s neck and straddled the man’s lap. He moaned again at the better angle.

Vernon groaned from Harry moving and placed his hands on the boy’s lower back to keep him from moving again. He pulled away for a second to give Harry a chance to breath and then dove back in. For several minutes Vernon continued devouring the boy’s mouth.

Eventually he pulled away and gasped for air. Kissing Harry was better than he ever dreamed of. The boy was so enthusiastic and needy. Vernon couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten by meeting this boy. Just looking at him now, out of breath, lips swollen and cheeks flushed, had Vernon rock hard. He had to stop though. They had been gone a while now and someone was bound to notice.

“Did you like that Harry?”

Still out of breath, the boy just nodded.

“Good. We can do that when no one is around ok? And you have to keep this our little secret.”

Harry dazedly smiled and nodded.

“Good boy. I have to go back to the party but I’ll see you soon ok?”

Quickly Vernon kissed Harry one more time and headed back to the living room with a smile on his face. This was the beginning of his dreams coming true, he just knew it.


	4. First Christmas

The following months were spent planning the wedding. In reality it was more like Vernon just agreeing to everything Petunia wanted. He could care less what the woman wanted, she was just a means to his true goal. Petunia had decided that they would marry exactly 9 months after he had proposed, something about needing to plan the perfect wedding without looking easy and desperate.

It was almost Christmas and Vernon would be spending it with Petunia and Harry. He had a sister that he should be spending the holiday with but he didn’t really want her meeting Petunia yet. Vernon knew she wouldn’t approve of his fiancé and he couldn’t afford the possibility of anything stopping the wedding.

So here he was, having Christmas breakfast with the woman he was going to marry and the boy he would one day have. He was going to be spending all day with them and was really looking forward to it. Little Harry was sitting across from him and squirming in his seat. The boy must be anxious to open his Christmas gifts.

“Ok Harry, let’s go open gifts. I can see how excited you are,” Vernon said while finishing his last bite of sausage.

Getting up, Vernon followed a running Harry into the living room. He sat down on the seat by the sofa while Petunia slowly followed suit. Petunia wasn’t happy she had to buy the boy two gifts but she knew she had to keep up the illusion of doting aunt in front of Vernon. The man had taken quite the liking to her nephew and she wasn’t going to lose him because she couldn’t get the brat a little something for Christmas. After she married Vernon, she’d tell him about Harry’s freakishness and she knew she’d be able to go back to treating the boy like she always had. She just had to play nice for a few more months and then the charade would end. She couldn’t wait.  
Vernon finished separating the gifts and had Petunia go first. “Ladies always go first Harry. Remember that.”

Petunia was pleased with Vernon’s words and smiled at the man. She had 4 gifts and started off with the smallest first. Unwrapping it, she saw it was a pair of earrings that were obviously from a coin machine. Giving her best fake smile she thanked Harry.

“Harry was really excited to get you a Christmas gift Pet. He insisted on getting something with his own money,” commented Vernon while smiling fondly at the boy.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Petunia said and continued opening her gifts. From Vernon she received a glass Petunia flower figurine that looked expensive but was really only something he found at a flea market for 20 pounds. Her last gift was a bath set from her boss. It wasn’t exactly something she liked but it was something, she supposed.

Harry was next and exuberantly opened his gifts. He had 7 gifts this year and he couldn’t believe it. Usually he only received one and was happy about it, so he felt very lucky this year. He started with a gift from the only person that remembered him every year, someone named Remus. He wasn’t sure who the man was but every year he sent him something for Christmas and his aunt always let him keep it. This year it was a set of books about magical creatures and a stuffed gray wolf.

Next he opened aunt Petunia’s gift, which was a red toy car. His teacher gave him a coloring book with a new set of crayons. Two of his new friends gave him some little toys from a coin machine that he really liked. Then he opened his gift from Santa and got really excited. It was a dragon figurine. Dragons were his favorite animal and Santa somehow knew! Lastly, Harry opened the present Mr. Vernon got him. It turned out to be more movies and a box of Legos. The movies were Pinocchio and The Never Ending Story. He couldn’t wait to watch them. Ever since his birthday, he’d been obsessed with movies, especially anything with magic in it. He happily got up and hugged Vernon.

“Thank you Mr. Vernon,” Harry whispered.

“No problem little man,” replied Vernon while hugging the boy back.

“Vernon can you help me clean up the kitchen,” Petunia interrupted their moment.

“Of course,” he replied.

While they headed into the kitchen, the engaged couple bumped into each other in the doorway. Petunia giggled and pointed up. They had gotten caught under the mistletoe. Quickly Vernon pecked her lips and tried to move but Petunia grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Vernon wiped his mouth in disgust after Petunia walked to the fridge.

“Oh no,” exclaimed Petunia.

“What’s wrong Pet?”

“I’m missing the carrots and peas for tonight’s dinner,” she responded embarrassingly.

“Why don’t you go get some Pet? I’ll watch Harry for you.”

“Really Verny? Thank you so much. I won’t be long.” Quickly she put her coat on and headed out the door.

Vernon waited a few minutes before heading back to where Harry was and sat on the couch.

“Hey Harry, your aunt went to the store. Why don’t you come over here and thank me properly for your gifts.”

Harry giggled and climbed onto the man’s lap. Not wasting time, Vernon dipped his head down and captured Harry’s lips with his own. The boy moaned and wrapped his arms around Vernon’s neck. The boy really liked kissing and had gotten better at it ever since his birthday. They would kiss at every chance, usually when Petunia would leave them alone while they “played” in Harry’s room. Vernon hadn’t gotten further than kissing but he wanted to ease the boy into everything they did. That way Harry would enjoy it. And the more Harry would enjoy it, the more pliable he’d be.

They continued passionately kissing for a long while. Slowly Vernon slipped his hand up Harry’s shirt and just enjoyed the feeling of the boy’s smooth and soft skin. Harry moaned at being touched. It made him feel tingly all over and as a result he wiggled on Vernon’s lap. The man groaned deeply and pushed his hips up against the boy’s ass.

Harry pulled back and took in a deep breath. Something was poking his bottom. Experimentally he pushed down on it with his butt and noticed Vernon grunt in reaction. Liking the effect he had on the man, Harry continued grinding on Vernon’s lap. The man couldn’t believe what Harry was doing, and without coaxing. He kept grunting and moaning at the feelings the boy was inciting. If it felt this good just by rubbing against each other with clothes on, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like actually being inside the boy. Quicker than Vernon wanted, he came in his pants. Catching his breath, the man kissed Harry once more before heading to the bathroom to clean up before Petunia got home.

For the rest of the day, Vernon and Harry kept everything clean between them, especially because Petunia was constantly around. Vernon knew though, next time he had Harry alone, he was going a little further.


	5. Wedding and A New Home

It was the day of the wedding and Vernon was frustrated. It had been months and he had hardly had any alone time with Harry. Every time he wanted to go further than kissing or rubbing against each other, that insufferable woman he was about to marry would interrupt them. It was ok though, after the wedding they would all be living together which meant he’d have Harry around more. All he had to do was get through this wedding and then the boy would be his.

________________________________________________

In the groom’s dressing room, Vernon was meticulously getting ready for the ceremony that would be happening in half an hour. The only people with him were; his sister, his best man (who happened to be his best friend since high school), and little Harry.

“Vern, are you sure this is the right woman for you? It’s not too late to back out,” said Marge while helping Vernon fix his tie.

“Marge, we already talked about this. I love Petunia. I’m happy with what she brings into my life. Can you please just be happy for me?”

“Fine Vernon. I always pictured you with someone better but if you think that’s Petunia, I’ll accept it. I just want what’s best for you,” she replied in resignation.

“Believe me, I know what I want and this is it,” Vernon replied while looking at Harry over his sister’s shoulder. The boy was happily letting the best man fix his unruly hair and laughing at something the man was saying.

“Do you mind giving Harry and I a minute alone? I just want to go over a few last minute details with him,” said Vernon to his sister and friend when he finished dressing. Nodding, the two walked out without a thought.

Vernon took a seat on a couch that was in the room and patted his lap. Harry quickly straddled Vernon’s thighs and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. The man wrapped the boy in his arms and held him close.

“Harry, you understand that I’m getting married to your aunt right?”

At the boy’s nod, Vernon continued. “I wanted to clear something up to you. Although I’m marrying your aunt, I want you to know that I’m doing it for you.”

Harry looked questioningly at the man.

“I’m doing it for you so that we can be together always. This way I can always stay with you and play with you and I even get to live with you. Doesn’t that sound nice Harry?”

The boy’s face quickly brightened at the thought of having Vernon always by his side and shouted, “Yes, Mr. Vernon! I like that!”

Smiling at the boy’s outburst, Vernon pecked Harry’s lips. “I’m happy you’re excited but you know, from now on you’ll have to call me uncle.”

Harry smiled at the thought. Not only was his favorite person going to be with him every day now but he was also gaining more family! What a great day!

With 10 minutes before the ceremony, Vernon says, “it’s almost time to go. Why don’t you give me a good luck kiss Harry.”

Giggling, the boy quickly complied and pecked Vernon’s lips.

“Aww, come on Harry. Give your uncle a real kiss.”

Harry laughed at his soon to be uncle and leaned up again. This time he opened his mouth to let Vernon’s tongue in. The pair continued enjoying each other’s mouths until someone knocked on the door to let Vernon know it was time. Righting himself and Harry up, they walked out of the room to get the day started.

________________________________________________

The wedding went without a hitch. Petunia looked lovely, or as lovely as a woman like her could look, Vernon played the happy groom, and the guests all had a good time. Marge even warmed up to Harry, which was the only thing that really mattered to Vernon.

Soon the reception ended and the new family headed to their new home. Vernon had bought them a nice two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, and a nice big backyard. Petunia and Harry had yet to see it but he was sure they’d love it. 

The newlyweds should have been going on their honeymoon but Vernon had convinced Petunia to wait a year or two so they could save up for a nicer honeymoon. She had reluctantly agreed after he compromised with a weekend away to London. They would be leaving the week after so for the moment, they could get used to the new house.

They arrived at the house and Petunia ecstatically ran in. Finally! She was finally getting everything she ever wanted! She was married to a man that had a good job, she was moving into her own house, and hopefully soon she would have a child of her own. She knew that once she told Vernon what Harry was, he’d stop doting on the brat and start working on a son of their own. She would wait until after the honeymoon though. She wouldn’t risk losing her trip over that freak.

After a tour of the house, everyone settled into their rooms for the night. Within minutes, everyone was out like a light. It had been a long day.

________________________________________________

The next day, Vernon woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He went downstairs and kissed his new wife on the cheek.

“Morning.”

“Good morning Verny. Breakfast is almost ready. Can you go wake up Harry?”

“Of course Pet,” Vernon replied with a smirk on his face.

Going back upstairs, the man quietly entered Harry’s bedroom. He walked to the bed and just took the image of the boy in for a few minutes. The boy was lying on his side with his messy hair fanned out. He looked like a sleeping angel just begging to be corrupted. And Vernon couldn’t wait to do just that.

Gently, Vernon ran a hand up the boy’s leg and shook him. He would have loved to just touch Harry all over but Petunia was waiting for them.

“Harry. Harry it’s time for breakfast.”

“Come on darling, time to wake up.”

Slowly the boy came to and sleepily smiled up at the man.

“Mmm, uncle. I’m still sleepy.”

Vernon smiled fondly at Harry and leaned down to kiss him.

“Come on, your aunt is waiting for us downstairs with breakfast.”

Harry smiled again and reached up and kissed Vernon good morning again before getting up and heading downstairs. Vernon fondly shakes his head at the boy’s antics and follows after him.

________________________________________________

The day was spent just arranging the house and planning a couple of improvements. By the end of the day everyone was tired. So after a quick dinner, everyone headed to their bedrooms for a much needed night’s sleep. It wasn’t long though before Vernon woke up. Looking at the clock, the man realized it was only 1 in the morning. Looking next to him, Vernon saw Petunia deep asleep and decided to take advantage of the moment.

Slowly and quietly Vernon got out of bed and made his way to the room next door. Silently he walked into Harry’s bedroom and locked the door behind him. Slowly Vernon crept towards the bed. Once there he slid under the sheet next to the boy and started kissing along his neck. Harry wiggled a little at the sensation. Vernon continued kissing the boy and slowly slid a hand up under Harry’s night shirt. The boy sleepily sighed and moaned a little in response.

Vernon could feel himself harden from the feel of Harry’s soft skin and the sounds the boy was making. Gently he started sucking on the boy’s neck while rubbing Harry’s little nipples. Harry started to slowly wake up and whimper in confusion. 

“Uncle?”

“Shhh Harry. Just enjoy the feelings.”

Gently Vernon turned Harry so that he was lying on his back and removed the boy’s shirt. He then straddled the boy’s legs so that he’s kneeled above him. His bigger body was basically hovering over Harry. He didn’t plan on going too far tonight but he would make it so Harry enjoyed his touch so much that he would willingly come back for more. Vernon kissed the boy’s lips, then moved down his neck, then down his chest until he reached the boy’s pert nipples. Slowly he licked one while running his hand down the smooth stomach under him. 

“Ungh, uncle,” Harry groans.

Vernon takes one of the boy’s nipples into his mouth and gently sucks on it causing Harry to arch his back and whimper. Vernon continues his ministrations on the boy’s chest and slowly slips his hand under Harry’s boxers waistband. The man moves back up and covers the boy’s mouth with his. He slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth and ravishes it while he gently grabs the boy’s cock and starts fondling it. 

“Oh, ungh, uncle. I… I….”

Harry was gasping at the new sensations his uncle was causing.

“Please uncle, I need, I….”

Vernon grinned and squeezed Harry a little harder and moves his fingers on the tip of the boy’s cock. Slowly he moves his hand up and down while sucking on the boy’s chest enough to mark him. By now, Vernon was aching for release. The boy was just so sexy. After a few more minutes of playing with Harry’s little cock and the boy’s constant moaning, Harry groaned and dry released. Harry passed out from the pleasure and Vernon decided to take care of his own problem in the bathroom. Next time, the boy would reciprocate everything. For now though, he would let the boy be eased into everything.

Sneaking back into bed with Petunia, Vernon dreamed of the next time he got to be with Harry.


	6. Harry is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't had an update in a while. Life has been busy and I haven't been very inspired. But to make it up to you all, I'm uploading 3 chapters today. Enjoy.

It had been a long week for Vernon. The weekend honeymoon away Petunia and he were meant to have had ended up turning into a week away. Petunia had unexpectedly surprised him by extending their trip. He had not been happy when she told him but of course he had to fake enthusiasm for her. He spent the week sightseeing and fucking his awful new wife, and the only way he was able to do that second part was with a little medicinal help.

So he was ecstatic to finally get home and relax. He was especially overjoyed to be back with Harry. He had missed his little love more than he expected. While away, he had called his sister at least once a day to check in on Harry, so he was grateful to have at least had that. But he couldn’t wait to see him.

________________________________________________

Walking into the house, Vernon yelled out, “we’re home!”

In seconds, Vernon heard running and a shout of his name. Knowing who it was, he quickly opened his arms and caught Harry who had lunged at him.

“Hey love, miss me?”

Harry giggled and nodded. Seeing they were alone, the boy quickly pecked his uncle’s lips.

Vernon smiled at the welcome from the boy and picked him up. He carried the boy to the kitchen where his sister and wife were glaring at each other.

“Hey Marge, how was your week? Did this little scamp behave himself,” asked Vernon with a teasing look at the boy.

“Oh Vernon, we had a great week. Didn’t we Harry? The boy is such a dear. He was a perfect little gentleman and even helped me walk Ripper,” Marge responded with a rarely seen smile.

Vernon smiled brightly from hearing how much his sister liked Harry. He did notice Petunia rolling her eyes from behind Marge and became a little irritated. You would think the woman would be relieved in the knowledge that her nephew was well behaved.

“Well thank you for watching him for us Marge. Maybe soon we’ll take a trip and visit you so you and Harry can bond more,” replied Vernon.

“Oh I would love that! I really must be off though, my cab must be here now. If you need anything, anything at all, just give me a ring and I will be here,” said Marge in a rush.

Quickly she hugged her brother and Harry and grabbed Ripper.

“Now you be good Harry and have fun with your uncle.”

“I will,” giggled little Harry in response.

“Petunia,” Marge said sternly as she walked out.

Again Petunia rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know why your sister dislikes me Vernon, but I will not have her disrespect me in my own home.”

“Just let it be Pet. She will learn to love you over time,” responded Vernon in exasperation.

“Fine Vernon. But since we’re alone now, I have to talk to you about something important. Put the boy down and listen to everything I have to say.”

Looking confused, Vernon looked at Petunia and then at Harry. While the woman looked angry and serious, the seemed to have paled. He was wide eyed and seemed close to tears. Instead of putting Harry down, the man sat down and held Harry closer,

“FINE! Coddle the freak, but you should know he’s not normal!”

Harry paled further at her words and Vernon in turn got angry.

“You should know that the freak has magic.”

Now more confused than ever, Vernon says, “what?”

“HE. HAS. MAGIC! He makes things happen! There’s a whole society of them hidden all around us. His parents were freaks and now he is too! I’ve seen him move toys without moving and he once regrew his hair overnight! I just thought you should know,” Petunia ranted and smiled vindictively.

By the end of her rant, Harry was crying and shaking. Vernon didn’t know what to do. Petunia had lost her mind and he had to get her away from his little love. Before he could say anything though, Harry disappeared from his lap.

“What the hell,” he said in shock.

“I told you he was a freak. Maybe now you’ll listen to me and stop spoiling the brat,” Petunia said and walked away.

Vernon sat in the kitchen for a few minutes to think. How was that possible? Magic? He wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it for himself. He was at a loss on what to do but one thing was for sure, he had to find Harry.

Luckily he hadn’t gone far. Vernon found the boy in the backyard crying in the bushes. Slowly Vernon knelt and pulled Harry onto his lap. He hugged the boy and gently rubbed his back to calm him. After about 10 minutes, Harry’s crying slowed down and he just leaned against Vernon in comfort.

“Harry, it’s ok.”

Surprised, Harry looked up at Vernon in question and slight hope.

“Really uncle?”

“Yes Harry. I don’t understand it but you are my special boy and nothing will change that. Now you’re just more special.”

Harry was so happy that Vernon didn’t hate him that he jumped up and kissed the man. Vernon slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth and enjoyed the innocent flavor. Remembering where he was though, he pulled away and smiled at Harry.

“Alright my boy, let’s go talk to your aunt.”

Once inside, Vernon found Petunia and yelled at her about treating Harry badly over being different. Their argument lasted for almost an hour but by the end, Vernon had made it clear to his wife that if she continued treating her nephew badly, he would divorce her and leave her the talk of the neighborhood. Reluctantly Petunia knew what she had to do and agreed to at the most ignore the boy. Life at the Dursley house was not starting well.


	7. Happy Birthday Vernon

It had been about 2 months since the wedding and life with the Dursleys was going ok. Things between Vernon and Petunia were awkward ever since he defended little Harry and if he was honest, he didn’t mind. Ever since that day, Petunia hadn’t wanted to have sex with him or most days she didn’t even want to talk to him. So Vernon was happy for that little blessing.

Things with Harry hadn’t really progressed from kissing and rubbing against each other though. He often snuck into Harry’s room at night or Harry joined him in his home office for some fun time. That’s why Vernon was feeling more and more antsy about going further with the boy. He knew though that his patience would pay off. Already the boy was very willing and often times sought him out for some kisses.

Today he would go a little further though. It had been his birthday the day before and Vernon had spent it at a surprise birthday party that Petunia had organized. He knew why she did it. She only planned a party for him to look like the “loving” wife who did everything for her new husband in front of their friends and neighbors. He had enjoyed himself but today he would get a small gift he really wanted.

He had told Petunia that since Harry’s birthday had come and gone without them really celebrating it, he was going to celebrate his and Harry’s birthday by going to a movie and letting her have an hour or two to herself. At first Petunia hadn’t liked the idea but her tune quickly changed when a friend of hers invited her to go shopping and Vernon gave her his credit card.

________________________________________________

Petunia had just left and Vernon was relieved. He had told her that he and Harry would be out for two hours but in reality, they were staying in for a movie. He had been nervous that she would tell Harry and then he’d have to change his plans but luckily she had left while Harry was finishing his lunch.

Now that Harry was 8, Vernon wanted to start introducing the boy to some new things. So while Harry finished eating, Vernon set up the dvd player in Harry’s room and closed the curtains to ensure their privacy. He then waited for Harry to come up so that their afternoon fun could start.

It took about 10 minutes for Harry to come up in search of his uncle. Upon finding Vernon in his bedroom, Harry smiled happily and quickly straddled his uncle’s lap ready for some more of the kisses he enjoyed. Vernon indulged the boy for a couple minutes but eventually pulled back and smirked down at his boy.

“Harry, I thought today we could watch a special movie since your aunt is going to be out for a while. What do you think?”

Harry nodded in excitement and said, “ok! I love movies! Is it another movie with magic in it?”

“No , sorry love. This is an adult movie. You’re not really supposed to watch this because you’re still young but…”

“I not young! I’m 8 now,” Harry interrupted with a cute pout on his lips. Vernon smiled and hugged the boy closer while resting his hands on the boy’s bottom.

“I know. That’s why I thought we’d watch it together.”

Smiling again, Harry quickly got up and pressed play on the dvd player. Quickly he headed back and sat back down on Vernon’s lap facing the tv. As the movie started, it seemed like a regular movie to Harry. It just had a man hanging out at a park with a boy a little older than Harry. The man then took the boy to an area that was surrounded by trees and started kissing the boy. Harry’s eyes widened at that and leaned forward a little to pay closer attention. He didn’t know other boys kissed men that weren’t their uncles.

Vernon closely watched the boy’s reactions to the movie. He didn’t want to scare Harry but he wanted him to see what would eventually happen between them. It had been really hard to find a movie with someone as young as Harry but a friend had let it slip one day while drunk that he had the same interest as him. With all the courage he could muster, he had admitted to the friend of their shared hobby and the man had suggested a website. From the site he downloaded this movie onto a dvd.

He watched as Harry’s eyes grew in surprise and the further the movie got, the more the boy wiggled on Vernon’s lap. Half an hour into the movie, Vernon noticed Harry’s breathing pick up. He could feel himself harden and decided to start their fun.

Leaning down, he started kissing and licking the boy’s neck. His hands that had been laying still on Harry’s lap slowly made their way up under the boy’s shirt and started just caressing his soft skin. Harry moaned and tilted his head to the side to give his uncle better access to his neck.

“Do you like what you’re watching Harry?”

Harry nodded softly, not wanting to stop what his uncle was doing.

Vernon started to gently suck on Harry’s neck, not wanting to mark him where everyone could see but needing to be a little more than just kisses.

“Well pay attention because one day we’ll be doing all that.”

Harry moaned at that thought. It scared him a little but the boy in the video looked like he was enjoying everything being done to him so maybe he would too.

Being a little bolder, Vernon moved his hand from under the shirt to Harry’s pants and started rubbing the little member under the clothes. Hearing the boy gasp and moan more, he pushed his hand under the clothes and started fondling Harry. 

“Uh, uh, uncle,” the boy breathed out.

Vernon set a steady pace of moving his hand up and down, up and down, up and down on the boy’s member. Harry couldn’t even talk from the feelings going through his body. All he could do was make the cutest noises Vernon had ever heard and it was turning him on so much.

After a few minutes of this, Harry dry came.

Vernon wasn’t finished though. Laying Harry down on the bed while the boy caught his breath, he proceeded to undress the boy and himself. Harry watched with lidded eyes as his uncle did all this a little nervous about what was to come next.

“Harry, since it’s my birthday, how about you do something to make me happy as a gift?”

Harry looked at the man curiously.

“I want you to do to me what I just did to you. Can you do that for me?”

Nodding quickly, Harry got on his knees in front of Vernon and freed his uncle’s member from his underwear. Slowly and unsure, the boy started moving his hands up and down his uncle’s cock. He had to use both hands because his uncle was too thick.

“Yea, yea. Just like that Harry. Ungh, keep going.”

Harry watched his uncle’s face as he continued moving his hands up and down. Vernon just kept grunting and moaning so it his uncle must be enjoying it. That meant he must be doing it right.  
“Harry, I want you to lick it now. Lick it like you do a lollipop.”

Harry looked at Vernon questioningly but wanted to make his uncle happy so did as told. It didn’t taste too bad so Harry did it a few more times.

“Mmm, good boy. Now put it in your mouth and, and suck onnn, it.”

Not wanting to disappoint has uncle, Harry tentatively opened his mouth and slid Vernon’s cock into his mouth.

“Ohhh fuck. God Harry, keep going. Take it in as far as you can and move up and down like you did with your hands,” Vernon instructed while putting a hand on Harry’s head to keep him there.  
Harry moved further down on Vernon’s cock and nearly gagged. Slowly he started moving up and down while sucking.

“Fuck yea. Uhn. God Harry. You were meant to do this. You were meant to suck cock,” rasped Vernon while slightly thrusting deeper into the boy’s mouth.

Harry hummed as if to say something and caused Vernon to blow. His uncle cumming took Harry by surprise and nearly choked him but he swallowed on reflex. He coughed until slowly catching his breath.

“Did I do ok uncle?”

Breathing hard, Vernon nodded and scooped Harry onto his lap.

“You did wonderfully love. The best I’ve ever had. You made my birthday very special.”

Harry smiled brightly at the compliment and laid on his uncle for a nap. He was exhausted after everything they did.

Vernon stayed up watching the boy a while. God had he been lucky to come upon his little beauty. Harry was absolutely breathtaking. He would have never been able to find a boy so beautiful and willing to please as Harry was. He couldn’t wait to have Harry completely. Right then and there he decided. As soon as Harry turns 9, he was claiming the boy completely. Today though, had been everything he imagined and more. Honestly, what a great way to celebrate his 37th birthday.


	8. Christmas Surprise

It was Christmas again and Vernon was counting down the months until July. The last 3 months had gone well for him in every way. Petunia had kept her distance in private but acted the doting wife in public. It was the perfect arrangement for him because everyone thought he was your average husband and still didn’t have to sleep with the harpy.

At work he had promoted and didn’t have to work more hours for it. But best of all, he and Harry had steadily continued their fun. They still snuck around to have fun and Vernon had quickly discovered that Harry really enjoyed Vernon sucking him off. With the way things were going, Harry was going to be quite the sex addict once he experienced it. Vernon couldn’t wait.

Anyway, today was Christmas eve and the crazy woman he had married had decided they were all going to a party his friend had invited them to. Now that usually would have been fine but they hadn’t found a sitter for Harry, which meant he had to go with them. The problem with that was that the friend that had drunkenly confessed his preference for little boys would be there and he hadn’t wanted Harry around Ethan.

Hopefully he could keep the boy away from him. There was no way he would share his little treasure.

________________________________________________

“Come on boys! We’re running late,” Petunia yelled up the stairs.

Quickly she grabbed her coat and slid it on. Behind her she heard Vernon and Harry coming down the stairs.

“Do we really have to go Pet? Why don’t you go and I stay home with Harry?”

“Yes we have to go! I will not go alone and have people think that after a year we’re already having marital problems! Now let’s go!”

Running a hand through his hair, Vernon took a deep calming breath and just nodded in resignation. The woman was really starting to grate on his nerves.

“Let go Harry. Your aunt will have our hides if we don’t go now.”

Harry giggled and grabbed Vernon’s hand and headed out the door.

________________________________________________

The family arrived to the party within minutes. Quickly going up the stairs of the two story house, Petunia fixed her clothes one last time and rang the doorbell.

“Petunia, Vernon! Welcome! Thank you for coming,” greeted a pretty blonde in her early thirties.

“We’re happy to be here. Hope you don’t mind but we had to bring Harry along.”

“No, of course not. Harry is always welcome here. Come in, come in. let me introduce you to everyone.”

Walking in, Vernon and Harry noticed that the house was beautifully decorated with Christmas decorations. Lights and garland everywhere, the tree in the family room stood tall and proud, Harry loved it.  
“Ok everyone, these are Vernon and Petunia Dursley and their nephew Harry.”

“Petunia, Vernon, you know Gail, Jorge, Linda, Cynthia, Martin, David, Helen, and Ethan. The others are Tina, Bryan, Timothy, Fiona, and Anne.”

After the introductions and hellos, it seemed everyone separated. Most of the women went to the kitchen to share the latest gossip with a few passing horderves around. Most of the men sat around the family room talking sports or work. Vernon somehow ended up at the bar talking to the one person he was trying to avoid while watching Harry play with the family dog.

“You lucky bastard.”

“What,” Vernon asked his friend.

“You live with that gorgeous little boy and never said anything. Damn, I wish I had a cutie like that right next to me. The things you must get up to with him,” said Ethan while watching Harry and drinking from his beer.

“It not like that Ethan. Harry is my nephew and I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Oh please Vern, I can tell you’re lying. It’s all over your face. So how far have you gone with the cutie? What’s it like? Is it as good as it looks? Is he as sweet as he looks? I bet he is,” said Ethan lasciviously.

“Shut up Ethan,” Vernon growls angrily.

“God what I would give for an hour with your nephew. How about Vern? What do I have to do for a little alone time with your cutie? I’ll do anything.”

“You stay away from Harry, Ethan. I mean it,” Vernon angrily whispered before getting up and walking away.

“Oh Vernon, I will have a taste of the sweet thing. You just watch,” Ethan whispered to himself and chuckled a little.

________________________________________________

Vernon stuck close to Harry the rest of the evening. He would not let Ethan have a chance to get to Harry. The boy was his and there was no bloody way he would share him. It could ruin his progress with Harry and scare him off, so Ethan better stay away.

“Vernon, Cynthia and Martin need help with their car, do you think you could help them,” asked the hostess.

“Uhh, sure. Can you keep an eye on Harry for me,” Vernon asked hesitantly.

“Of course,” the woman cheerfully agreed.

Reluctantly Vernon told Harry he’d be right back and to be good. Blue eyes followed him as he left.

________________________________________________

A few minutes after Vernon left, Harry had to use the loo. He couldn’t see his aunt anywhere so he asked the pretty blonde that his uncle left him with where the loo was. She smiled at him and directed him upstairs. He quickly headed up there and did his business.

Before he could go back downstairs though, he bumped into someone.

“Oh sorry kid. Didn’t see you there.”

“It ok. I didn’t see you either,” replied Harry shyly.

“Aren’t you adorable. What’s your name?”

“I’m Harry.”

“Well Harry, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Ethan.”

Harry smiled up at the nice man. He was a little taller than his uncle and looked younger too. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes and just looked like a friendly guy.

“Hey Harry, you see that plant above us?”

Harry nodded curiously.

“It called mistletoe. When two people are under it, they’re supposed to kiss.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Have you kissed anyone before?”

Harry shyly nods and puckers his lips at the man.

Ethan smiles and quickly pecks Harry’s lips. Before the boy tries pulling away, he runs his tongue across the seam of the boy’s mouth and slides it in. harry softly moans and kisses the man back. He knows he should probably not be doing this but he loves kissing and Ethan is so good at it.

He lets the man gently pick him up and carry him into the bathroom. Without separating their mouths, Ethan places Harry on the counter and settles between the boy’s legs. Hurriedly his lips start to kiss down Harry’s neck and he grinds against the boy’s member. Both are moaning when someone bangs on the door.

“Ethan get your ass out here,” Vernon growls, knowing what’s going on in there.

Ethan groans in frustration against Harry’s neck.

“I guess we’ll have to continue another day little Harry. Would you like that?”

Dazed from pleasure, Harry nods.

“Great, I’ll see you again soon lovely. Don’t tell your uncle about this ok,” Ethan smirks and quickly kisses Harry once more before leaving out the window.

Harry shakes himself out of his daze and walks out the bathroom to his uncle.

“Were you alone Harry?”

Harry nods but Vernon doesn’t believe him. He knows he heard Ethan in there but doesn’t say anything. As long as it doesn’t happen again, he’ll leave it alone. Harry wouldn’t see Ethan again anyway.  
Soon after Vernon decided to call it a night and left the party with his family. Unbeknownst to him, someone followed them to their house.

________________________________________________

That night Vernon didn’t visit Harry. He knew Harry still believed in Santa and sent him straight to bed once they got home. What he didn’t realize was that Harry snuck downstairs to sleep by the fireplace and catch Santa.

Surprisingly, Harry did catch Santa. Or who he thought was Santa.

Ethan had devised a plan to get a little more from Harry by dressing as Santa and seeing how far Harry would let him go. If he was lucky, maybe he’d get Harry fully before Vernon. So he had barrowed a Santa suit from the party goers and followed Vernon home. He then waited until everyone was asleep and broke into the house. He had planned on sneaking into Harry’s room once he found it but lucky for him, the boy was asleep on the couch. Christmas was looking up for him.

Quietly he woke Harry up and saw the boy’s eyes widen.

“Santa,” Harry whispered in awe.

“Hello little Harry.”

Slowly Ethan sat on the couch and patted his lap.

Harry hurriedly sat on the man’s lap and smiled.

“So Harry, I’ve seen that you’ve been a good boy. You’ve made your uncle a very happy man.”

Harry shyly smiled and nodded. He couldn’t believe Santa knew about his uncle and him.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, I brought you a gift and I wondered if you would make me happy the same way you do for your uncle? It would really make me feel good if you did.”

Harry happily nodding and slid off “Santa’s” lap. He settled between the man’s legs and opened his pants. Gently he pulled the man’s member out and started licking the head. He really wanted to make Santa happy so he started working his hand up and down the length while completely sucking as much of the cock into his mouth.

Ethan groaned as the boy’s talented mouth worked over his hardness. He ran his hand through the boy’s hair and pushed deeper into his throat.

“Yes Harry, you’re such a good boy. Keep doing that. Fuck yes,” the man grunted while pumping in and out of Harry’s perfect mouth.

Before he knew it, he was cumming down the boy’s throat with a deep moan.

“That was fantastic Harry. It was so good I want to try something new with you. Is that ok?”

Harry quickly nodded in excitement. He loved learning new things and if it made Santa happy, then even better.

“Thank you Harry. Now remove your pants and get on your hands and knees ok. Yes that’s a good boy. Now just stick your bottom out more. That’s it. Ready?”

Harry wasn’t sure what was about to happen but he nodded eagerly.

Ethan smirked while looking at Harry’s cute ass and bent down to lick around the boy’s untouched opening. Harry squeaked in surprise at the new feeling making Ethan smile in satisfaction. This meant Vernon hadn’t gotten to this yet with the boy. The thought pleased Ethan beyond belief. He would be the first to touch Harry there and he could no longer wait.

Gently he eased his tongue into the hole and moved it around while fondling the boy’s cock with a hand. He moved his tongue in the same rhythm he hoped to do with his cock in Harry too.

Underneath him, Harry was moaning wantonly and moving his hips back and forth in hopes of getting more of that wonderful tongue in him.

“Mmm, Santa… more, more please,” the boy said between grunts of pleasure.

Ethan didn’t need to be told twice so he removed his tongue and replaced it with his finger. Slowly he moved one finger in and out of the boy. At times he would curl his finger to get a different angle.

Harry was having trouble breathing from where he was gasping and moaning so much. Everything felt so good and he didn’t know what to do.

“More, more nggh,” he moaned out loudly.

Before Ethan could go further though, Harry yelled his dry release and they heard movement upstairs.

Groaning at being interrupted again, Ethan kissed Harry and dressed him.

“Harry you were such a good boy for me today but I have to go. I have to visit more kids.”

“Ok Santa,” Harry whispered sweetly with a drowsy smile

“Harry, you can’t tell anyone about this ok? The other boys and girls would be jealous because you’re my favorite.”

Harry smiled happily and agreed. He was Santa’s favorite!

“Oh and one more thing. That man you met today, Ethan, I want you to be very nice to him. Like you were nice for me today ok? He’s very lonely and would love to have a boy like you in his life. So will you take care of him Harry?”

“Yes Santa! I’ll be a good boy for Mr. Ethan and I’ll take good care of him,” responded the boy eagerly.

“That’s a good boy Harry. I’ll see you next year Harry. Keep being good.”

With one last kiss to Harry’s lovely mouth, Ethan left and left Harry sleeping again. He couldn’t wait to see Harry again. Vernon was not keeping him away from that delicious little morsel now. That was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while. Let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
